Divided We Fall
by mayhemb
Summary: Takes place in Danganronpa 2-I am bad with descriptions, I'm sorry..-Join my six OC's as they get tossed and turned in the world of Danganronpa 2; Goodbye Despair. Rating may change.
Hello my dears, it's Mayhemb here. I have been a very avid fan of Danganronpa, and I wish to try making a fanfiction for it. I have been plotting this out for a while, actually, and have been more motivated about doing this about last week, when the Danganronpa 3 trailer came out.

I've never had any experience in writing something for a mystery based game before...However I hope I can do this series justice.

If you have any tips at all for me to have, please put them in the reviews, and I'll take them into consideration.

This will be following alongside Danganronpa 2.

And now for the hardest thing to write in any story, the first chapter.

This first chapter is the beginning of the game, and introducing the OC's, and shifting to give you a little look into each of their perspectives. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A girl smiled as she walked alongside the road leading up to the famous Hope's Peak Academy, nervousness and happiness swelling within her stomach.

She could feel the sensation of sweet joy and almost bitter reality coming up.

Would she get along with everyone?

Would they like her?

...

No, Fukui, you shouldn't worry about that.

She paused slowly as the road came to a small end, the building just before her...

Mustering up the nerves to take a deep breath, she nodded, and took that one step for-

* * *

...

* * *

...

She couldn't remember all that much after that. All she now remembers is being in a cold darkness, nothing around her it seems for the longest time.

As if shadows had seemed into her soul.

As if the sun had been completely stomped out and destroyed.

As if the stars in the sky were erased from existence..

Then, from that darkness, she knew..

There was a door.

A door in the vastness of the dark reality that she was ensnared in.

With struggling legs she went forward, and pushed the door open, and smiling.

Light basked over her as her feet carefully tapped onto a wooden floor. The air, though still, was much more welcoming than the previous one she had been in.

Where...Was she?

This couldn't be..

Hope's Peak Academy?

Slowly she made her way into the deserted classroom, and sat at one of the far end desks. With a quick glance around, she confirmed her saddening thoughts...

No one was here...

...

With a nod to herself she sat down, and began to set up. A tripod was stationed, and her video camera was set up with a hum. Carefully, she got the door into view on the mini screen, and pressed record.

* * *

Emi Fukui, the Ultimate Camera Woman.

With her parents both being set workers for plays and movies, it was natural that she fell into their little realm of happiness.

However she wasn't satisfied with staying still.

She wasn't happy with just painting backdrops or setting up props.

She wanted action.

Thus, she picked up a video camera one day, and began her new life.

From there her life kickstarted into high gear as she scaled buildings and other large monuments to get that perfect angle and that perfect scene.

No height or space was too much for her.

She'd go to the ends of the Earth to get that perfect picture...

* * *

Emi hummed as she looked over herself with a mirror she had on hand, checking herself.

Sandy blonde hair kept in a messy bun, a black set of rectangular glasses, and little pink flower earrings. She wore a pale green polo shirt, tan shorts, and black tennis shoes.

Once she did a quick once-over, she nodded, and put her mirror back into her canvas bag.

And then...

She waited.

* * *

Marie took an uncertain gulp of air as she stood before the odd wooden door before her, her eyes closed as she thought of how she looked...

A slightly tanned female with light hazel eyes, and dark brown hair in a braid that hung over her left shoulder. She wore a pale pink sweater, dark brown pants, dark brown tennis shoes, and an apron made of mix-matched textile pieces. She was told she radiated warmth..

Though, that could be an after effect from her stature.

She was by no means tall, nor was she skinny. At five feet two inches, and weighing roughly one hundred and fifty five pounds of fluff..

Yet, she felt, that she was at least presentable...Which left one last thing, weighing the pros and the cons of entering the door...

If she went through, then she would be safe, correct? She could get answers...And get out of this odd vaseness of space that surrounded her from all sides it felt like...

Though, what if it wasn't safe?

What if in all reality, it was dangerous?

That behind this simple door, there laid a danger unlike any other?

...

Oh, get a hold of yourself Marie! You didn't get your title from being weak and scared!

* * *

Marie Montgomery, the Ultimate Mother.

Known mostly for her success in her home country of the United States as a valuable worker in the Foster Care systems, her reputation precedes her. Her simple presence in a Foster Home is said to basically guarantee the children's adoptions.

But the rumors...The rumors about her ranged from believable to outrageous.

The most believable being how she is able to sooth any child if she's given at least an hour with them, to the most out outrageous of her being the baby sitter for the President of the United States.

Nonetheless, her ability to create love and understanding has gotten her far in life.

* * *

...

With this thought, the brunette nodded, and slowly opened the do-

"WEEELLLCOME!" She jumped at the sudden voice, landing roughly onto her rump...Before blinking up. "I'm Emi Fukui! Welcome to the newest classroom of freshmen here at Hope's Peak Academy! What's your name?"

...

...

After gathering her marbles, Marie slowly stood up, and dusted off her apron a bit. "Ah...I'm Ma- Marie Montgomery, the Ulti-"

"Ah~ Wow! I shoulda guessed you were the Ultimate Mother, you just like...Have that feel to ya, ya know?" Emi hummed out, putting an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder.

"So I've been told, my child." Marie softly laughed, smiling as the door closed behind her. "Would you like a cookie my dear?"

"Hmmm...Maybe later, hm?"

"Very well, until then, my child." The brunette hummed as she gave a small curtsy, before continuing into the room and beginning to slowly greet the others in her class.

* * *

Black stiletto high heels clinked against a floor as a woman walked towards a door, steel grey eyes glaring forward.

A wiry female at six foot one, barely weighing one hundred and forty three pounds. Bright orange hair was tied up and into a curly pony tail, pale skin clashing against her flourishing black coat.

Beneath the coat was a red dress, at both wrists and ankles were golden bands, and atop her head was a pair of sunglasses.

Her feet paused at the door, and her hand rested on her hip as she pursed her lips.

How should she enter her new classroom?

Should she be flamboyant? Cool and collected? _Smoldering_?

...

With a grumble she felt her mind start to twist and turn as she thinks of the outcome.

Too flamboyant means she'd come off as possibly insane.

Overly cool and collected means that she may seem strict..

Smoldering may make people think she could be a flirtatious son-of-a-gun.

Tachiban gave a sigh, shaking her head.

It's now or later, darling.

* * *

Etsuko Tachiban, the Ultimate Fashion Designer.

Coming from a rather humble upbringing in a country town, she helped her mother at her job as a seamstress. Those simple stepping stones came to define her life as she was found out by a seamster in a neighboring town, and was placed under an apprenticeship.

Then, the magic happened.

Left and right people filled in with orders, and she would work every hour of every day doing her work. Doing her best damn job. Because that's what she was, right?

The _best_.

After gaining enough money she opened her own little boutique, and went through competitions. Coordinating outfits with accessories, matching ensembles with people, _judging_ people...

It was a life to live.

And a life she loved.

* * *

Etsuko took a deep breath...Before nodding her head as she decided, calm and collected.

If she was too strict, then she could simply show how she was more opened up to people and-

"HEEELLLOOOOO!" The orange haired woman flinched at the noise, giving a glare to the smaller woman...Petite, possibly about five foot three, perhaps...One hundred twenty one pounds? Hm...

"...Hello."

"I'm Emi, and I'm guessing you're one of the newest Ultimates here too, riiiight~?"

"It would appear so."

"Sooo~~ What's your name Beautiful?"

"...Etsuko Tachiban." The taller woman sighed out, taking her sunglasses and putting them on as she bristled past the Camera Woman. "Be sure to remember it."

* * *

A tanned male was grinning as he stared at the door in front of him, his heart beating faster and faster. He slowly got into a running position, both hands palm down on the floor with his legs ready to sprint.

"Hashimoto lines himself up, ready to go. The winds are chill in this creepy ass space of dullness and boredom, and he's ready to gun it till he loses his lunch. But can he make it?" His tongue poked out from between his chapped lips as his jade green eyes stared forward. "..The timer is set in three...Two...One-"

He took off running, grinning as he ran forward and-

Oh...

This door wouldn't open by bodily exertion of force...

Huh...

So, that would explain why he crashed into it..

And why his face was no hurting, like he had run into the door.

Whoops.

* * *

Haru Hashimoto, the Ultimate Dare Devil.

If there was a trick, a stunt, or any kind of dare that ever existed, he was willing to play. Hell, winning didn't even matter most of the time, all he had wanted to do was prove that he could.

True, majority of the times it left him with some kind of injury that lead him to immense bodily pain...

While his active participation in working out a lot did help his physique, it didn't help that much in the hospital bill department.

But hey, that's what good looks were for, right?

Short light brown hair with tanned skin and green eyes like jades. A rather nice sixty eight inches tall, and weighing in at a modest one hundred seventy eight pounds...

He was a lean mean machine, who'd do anything just to prove that he could.

* * *

...

Haru slooowly slid off of the door and onto the floor, blinking to himself..

Perhaps, instead of bashing through the door Hashimoto, you could have just...Ooh...Tried the door itself? Maybe it would open for you!

...

Slowly the Dare Devil pushed himself up, groaning as he stretched his now sore muscles. Glancing down, he deemed himself visibly suitable. A white shirt with red lines like racing stripes, and blue jeans with holes all over it and bleach blotches. His black shoes were torn up, and were about to be destroyed sooner or later.

Once his body was ready, he pulled open the door and walked insi-

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!" Haru grinned down at the smaller female that had greeted him.

"YOOOOO!"

"YES! ENTHUSIASM! WONDERFUL! Hey, I'm Emi, the Ultimate Camera Woman."

"Oh? Then get my good sides." The male spun around a bit, a joking grin on his face. "...Just kidding, all of my sides are my good sides."

The shorter female snickered at him. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, who're you?"

The Dare Devil ran towards the camera that was set up, and grabbed the sides of it. "YOOOO PEOPLE! IT'S HARU HASHIMOTO, THE ULTIMATE DARE DEVIL, COMING AT YOU LIIIIVE FROM THE NEWEST CLASSROOM OF FRESHMEN! I'M _SO_ EXCITED TO BE HERE, AND I'LL SEE YOU LATER!"

"H-hey! Hands off the camera...!" The Camera Woman yelled out, pulling on the light brown haired male's shoulder.

"Whoopsie-Doopsie!"

* * *

A dark honey-tinted door with a rather smoothed texture presented itself to him in the vastness of black and dark blues. The colors seeping in, and being captured by his pale blue eyes. Black curled hair was brushed to the side as he slowly stepped forward.

Alright Kaoru...There's nothing to fear, but fear itself.

It's just like a piece of waxing paper.

Comes on nice and easily, a bit hot...

Ripping with hurt like a bitch.

Yet the ending effect will leave you smooth after a day or two of waiting.

Yeah, just like that..

Thus with a gulp, the male grasped the door, and slid it open.

* * *

Kaoru Himura, the Ultimate Make Up Artist.

Starting off with manipulating his sister's doll faces with nail polish and the make up he stole from his mother, he knew where he wanted to go. His devotion to color and contour had smoothed out the rocky road of reality.

That which was unattainable was in reach.

However...There was something that even he couldn't capture. Most girls loved how he was able to just do their make up for him, though, there was one thing that they didn't like.

His stature.

Being at four feet eleven, and weighing at one hundred twenty eight pounds..

Many just didn't see him that appealing from that standpoint.

However, he didn't let that stop him.

His brushes still worked wonders.

His colors still shined on.

And he wasn't ready to throw in the towel on his own paradise.

* * *

"HEY!"

"AH!" Kaoru hid behind the door at the sudden yell that came at him once he opened the door, staring up at a sandy haired girl. Oh...Well, a nice smoky eyed effect with light sea foam eye shadow would do wonders for those eyes... "U-uhm...Hello?"

"Hiya there!" The girl grinned, pulling the Make Up Artist into the classroom. "'m Emi, the Ultimate Camera Woman! Who're you supposed to be, short stack?"

The male flinched a bit at the name, before coughing as he rubbed his arm... He glanced down, taking in how he should have chosen better matching clothes. A dusty blue button down, black pants, and silver loafers? Come _on_ man, you should have just gone with the black loafers! Ugh, _silver_?! _REALLY!?_ "Uhm...I'm...'o...ru..."

"...Huh?" She tipped her head to the side, blinking in confusion.

"..K...ru.."

"...Speak up a bit, Tiny Tim, we can't hear you."

"..Kaoru...Himura..."

"...Wwwweeeeelllll hiya Hihi!" Emi giggled out softly, grinning at the male. "Aaaanywho, what's your classification, Hihi?"

"U..Ultimate...Make-Up...Arti-"

"Aaaaawww~! Man, you're like...So tiny, and adorable, I feel like I could just stuff you into my bag and carry you around like a puppy."

"..A-alright..." Slowly Kaoru scooted away, head ducked down as he hoped the school year wouldn't be as bad as his first few moments.

* * *

A door was seen through the blackness of uncertainty. Was it present by it's own choice, or by the choice of others?

Oh, who was he kidding? A door didn't have feelings, or choices.

All a door was good for was allowing and excluding people of class or ability from an area.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Unless one would talk about the metaphorical kind of door, which blocked others from understanding due to intelligence or another non-physical subject.

A black haired male with a winged hair cut stepped towards the door, golden eyes staring blankly at the space before him. His black jacket and somehow blacker pants almost made him invisible.

Alright Daisuke, time to get to business and show people how things are supposed to be handled.

* * *

Daisuke Ueno, the Ultimate Psychologist.

Coming from a family of bakers, he grew bored of the mundane life of simply making bread. Breads, like people, fell into categories.

Too much yeast, such as too much kindness, lead to fluffier outcomes.

Too little time to develop, and both would be smaller.

It was just something he found out...

Yet as he worked that front counter, he began observing people. He watched them interact, watched them show who they really were.

He became infatuated.

Not with the people themselves, oh no.

But of what they provided for study.

From that little register he managed to make several sound arguments and essays over how food would reach to the psyche of others. Then, from their, his hold on the subject just became stronger.

* * *

Daisuke opened the door, and didn't even flinch when a girl flung herself towards his direction, and began spouting words. A warm welcome was met with a cold and observant stare as the male brushed past her.

He didn't even bother talking to anyone, and simply went to one of the far corners of the room. From there, he pulled out a notepad and pen from his jacket pocket. He clicked the pen, stationed the tip, and looked up with inquiring eyes as he scoured over the classroom full of people.

* * *

Mayhemb; I think I'll end the first chapter here, to see how people react to the different points of view that I wish to show..I hope to post the next chapter very soon, if I can. So until then my darlings, have a wonderful day.


End file.
